1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image reading apparatus that reads manuscript and memorizes image data of the manuscript.
2. Related Background Art
Previously, in an image reading apparatus which reads manuscript and transmits image data to a data receiving device, when transmitting the read image data, transmits image data of plural manuscripts loaded on automatic original transmitting device as one file. Moreover, the technology to set each single page of plural manuscripts loaded on automatic manuscript transmitting device as one file and to transmit respective files, is published (refer to patent document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japan patent publication No 2003-333264.
However, in the published technology, there is a problem, that is: when reading plural grouped manuscripts and transmitting read image data to data receiving device, these image data need to be divided to correspond to respective groups, so it is necessary to spend a great of time and exertion.